Crossing of Destinies
by MysteryM
Summary: Hermione Granger. Her face is unknown to most, yet her story is known to all. She is the Girl Who Lived. No matter whose destiny it is to defeat Voldemort, some people were meant to meet. Thier destinies meant to cross. AU HGxHP
1. Prologue

I was reading a fanfiction where Hermione was the Girl Who Lived and decided to try my hand at my own version. Hermione has no other family in this story so the Blood Wards don't apply to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The sound of a crying baby echoed through the night air. All was silent after a loud crash. Slowly, people were beginning to come out of their homes and wailing sirens were coming closer.

A single house in the little village was now lying on the ground, debris surrounding the still, partially there foundations. Two people weaving through the crowds carefully concealed the sticks they were carrying. They looked at each other through the crowd and edged closer.

They quickly approached the house, joining another group that was already there and digging through the rubble to find the child that they could hear crying.

"There's too many Muggles here to use magic." One of the figures, a tall man with black hair and grey eyes, whispered.

"Then we act like Muggles. I'm just glad we managed to vanish the Dark Mark before they saw." His companion, a sandy haired man replied.

"Wait, I saw the rubble move." The first man hissed, pointing.

The two men hurried over and dug through the wood, brick and other debris.

A baby girl peered up at them with wild, terrified brown eyes and a fresh, lightning shaped cut on her forehead.

"Shh, we've got you." The sandy haired man whispered as he scooped the baby into his arms.

The little girl latched on and held on tight. The man's scent of chocolate and cinnamon was comforting and the reminded the infant somewhat of her mother.

"Uh oh, here come the Police." The second man sighed.

"You found her." The woman officer smiled.

"Yes, and we've come to take her somewhere safe." The sandy haired man replied.

The male officer eyed them with suspicion. "And you are?"

"Her godparents." The first man answered, smiling in as friendly a manner as he could.

"We need to get her checked out and check that you are who you say you are." The male officer said, reaching for the baby who pushed herself further into the man who held her.

"Confundus." A light shot from the stick the black haired man had concealed in his pocket.

The officers stood there for a moment before smiling at the two men. "Everything seems to be in order. You can take her home now." The woman grinned.

"Thank you officer." The men nodded and left the house.

"That was risky, Sirius." The sandy haired man snarled as they walked away.

"I had to do it, Remus. Their records now show that little Hermione Granger was taken in by her godparents. Let's get out of here and find somewhere safe." The black haired man replied.

With that, the two men and the little baby disappeared with a crack.

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this prologue. I have pre-written two chapters so far, and I have a pretty good idea about the third. The story will mainly follow the seventh bookfilm but with a few differences.


	2. Chapter 1: Hogwarts

1st chapter! This introduces the characters and everything. I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Hogwarts**

"Harry, Harry. Wake up."

Harry Potter groaned and rolled over to grab his glasses. He rolled back over and looked at his best friend. "What, Ron?"

"Let's go to the kitchens." Ron suggested.

Harry groaned and threw his head back on his pillow. "You woke me up for that?"

"I'm hungry and everyone's asleep. We might as well go for a snack. Get more use out of the invisibility cloak your dad gave you." Ron grinned. "After all, this is our last year."

His grin was infectious and soon Harry sported a similar expression. "Okay."

The two boys crept to Harry's trunk as silently as they could and pushed open the lid. A gleaming, odd coloured cloak lay at the bottom of it. Harry reached in and pulled it out.

He swung it around and placed it on the shoulders of both he and Ron. As soon as it covered them, they disappeared from sight. At least from human sight.

Stealthily, the two boys crept from the Gryffindor dorm and down the stairs, passing a snoring Neville who was hunched over a potions essay from the snarky potions master, Severus Snape.

"Poor guy." Ron muttered as they passed.

Harry nodded in agreement as he pulled open the portrait hole and the two walked through it.

The Fat Lady rolled over in her hair, still asleep, as her canvas swung open. She only snorted when it shut again. Otherwise, her slumber continued uninterrupted.

"Come on." Harry hissed.

Remus Lupin was sat in his chambers. He had started as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor that year. He taught fifth to seventh years while his friend, Sirius Black, taught first to fourth years. He also covered Remus' classes during a certain time of month.

Not only did the two friends live and work together, they also had raised a child in secret.

One night, eighteen years before, the two had been monitoring this family for a secret organisation called the Order of the Phoenix that was set up by Albus Dumbledore to save the wizarding world from Voldemort. There had been a prophesy and Dumbledore, and everyone else for that matter, had assumed it was about Harry Potter.

So much so that they had sent the Potters into hiding with Sirius Black as their secret keeper. They had nearly switched to Peter Pettigrew when Peter had made the mistake of being too eager. Suspicious, Lily and James had stunned him and discovered the Dark Mark.

So Voldemort didn't find the Potters that night, but Bellatrix Lestrange had attacked the Longbottom family, sending Alice and Frank into a conscious vegetative state. Their son, Neville, had been sent to live with his grandmother and they now lived in Saint Mungos.

There had been another baby that night. A little Muggleborn girl. Dumbledore had managed to discover that Voldemort was also fixated on her, but the prophesy seemed so clearly linked to Harry that they had not really protected the Granger residence.

Then the Grangers had been killed and their daughter, Hermione, had survived the killing curse; the only one ever to do so. Remus and Sirius had taken the child and fled.

As per the Order's instructions, they went deep undercover with the girl. They had started her training from an early age, going against Dumbledore's wishes. They hadn't wanted to defy him, but there was a chance Voldemort wasn't gone and they couldn't risk the life of the girl they had come to love so much.

When Hermione was three, Severus Snape had joined the group. He flooed to their house every night to spend time with the child, reading her a night time story and playing with her. He had taught her potions and was extremely surprised when she brewed the Polyjuice potion when she was twelve years old. She had brewed it to enable her to go to Hogwarts under the guise of someone else to defeat the Basilisk. She had researched it all before hand and when she overheard a Floo call from Severus to Sirius saying that a girl had been taken, she had flooed herself to Hogwarts to find the snake and kill it.

"Remus?"

Remus jolted out of his thoughts too see the very girl had been thinking about standing before him. She was on the cusp of womanhood and was blossoming into a very beautiful woman, if not a bit too harsh. She, unlike her peers, had had to fight the forces of evil practically alone. She was older than all of them yet kinder and gentler as well.

"Yes, Hermione?" Remus smiled.

"I'm going to the kitchens to get something to eat. It's late so no one should be about." Hermione told him.

Remus nodded. "Have you had any luck with the research?"

"I think I might have worked out how to get Slughorn to talk. It's just finding the right time." Hermione replied.

Remus sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He glanced at the clock to see it was one in the morning. He hadn't realised it was so late. "Well, I'm going to bed."

"Night, Remus." Hermione smiled, hugging him.

"Goodnight."

Hermione slipped from the room and navigated the hallways using an object two of her father figures had given her called the Marauder's Map. They had said it might help her with her missions.

Skilfully dodging Filch and his cat, Hermione entered the kitchens where she was greeted by Dobby the House Elf and his companion, Winky. Hermione had saved Dobby from the Malfoy family when she realised Malfoy had given Ginny Weasley the diary that had possessed her. She had tricked him into giving Dobby the diary that held one of Lucius' socks inside as she posed as one of his human maids.

"Miss Hermione!" Dobby cried.

Hermione laughed as she hugged the elf tightly. "How are you Dobby?"

"Dobby is good, miss. How is miss?" Dobby replied.

"Tired and Hungry." Hermione gave a wry smile.

"Winky will fix Miss Hermione a sandwich." Winky announced, walking off.

Hermione smiled at the elf's actions. Winky wasn't one to proclaim her feelings, but she knew that Winky took great pride in taking care of Hermione.

As Hermione sat in the kitchen, watching as Dobby and Winky worked in tandem to make her a snack, the door opened.

Hermione moved with lightning fast reflexes honed by her training her time in the field. She grabbed the intruder and placed her knife to his neck.

"Harry!" Ron cried as he stared wide eyed at the girl holding onto his best friend with a knife in her hand.

Harry's eyes were wide and he frantically searched the room for something within arms reach he could use to free himself.

"Miss Hermione!" Dobby cried. "Miss Hermione be letting Mister Potter go!"

"You know him?" The girl snarled.

"Yes, Miss Hermione. He is being Dobby's friend." Dobby sobbed.

The girl released Harry, making him stumble forward a few steps to get away from her, rubbing his neck.

"Harry, you alright mate?" Ron asked.

"Fine." Harry croak, eyeing the girl warily.

"Sorry." The girl gave an apologetic look.

"Who are you?" Ron growled, also cautious of her.

"Hermione Granger." She introduced, holding out her hand.

Ron's jaw went slack. "_The _Hermione Granger?"


	3. Chapter 2: THE Hermione Granger

This explains a bit more about Hermione. I will explain more about her years when she wasn't at Hogwarts throughout the story. I chose this to be a Harry x Hermione because they're a lot closer than Ron and Hermione, that and I think in some ways Harry is much better suited to Hermione than Ron. Although, I love the pairing in the books and films.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

_**The **_**Hermione Granger**

"Who?" Harry frowned.

James and Lily had gone into the Muggle world after Voldemort disappeared, not wanting to take any chances. After all, there were rumours that he was still alive. They were worried that he would try and kill them or Harry.

So they had blocked out all news from the wizarding world. They had taught Harry the basics, like Quidditch and some spells. They even told him the history of Voldemort and why they remained secluded from that world. But they had never told him of Hermione Granger.

"She got rid of You Know Who on Halloween when she was only a one year old! Do you have it?" Ron explained before turning eager eyes back to Hermione.

Hermione glared. She wasn't used to 'fans'. She never ventured out into the Wizarding World apart from missions. The only time she really had was when she had saved Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets. She had become friends with the girl then and Ginny and a couple of her friends had gone to the Department of Mysteries when Voldemort sent her vision of Sirius being tortured.

Hermione had known he was still alright so had figured out he wanted her for something. She was realised he wanted their prophesy and had went to go. The only thing was that she had been with Ginny, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom when she worked it all out and had the vision. So they had come along.

She had managed to destroy the prophecy before Voldemort got his hands on it and the group had captured Dolohov. The Order, Sirius and Remus had arrived and Dolohov had cursed Hermione with an unknown curse while silenced. She had also had an encounter with Voldemort, her first encounter after he had resurrected himself using her blood after kidnapping her.

"Have what? Harry was confused.

"The scar. You Know Who killed her parents and then tried to kill her. The killing curse rebounded off of her and onto him, killing his mortal body and leaving her with a scar. Of course, now You Know Who is back, or so the papers say." Ron expanded.

"I'm right here!" Hermione snarled. "Yes, I have the scar, and yes, Voldemort _is_ back!"

Both Harry and Ron had two very different reactions.

"Can I see it?"

"Are you sure?"

Hermione shot them an amused look. "No, weird Red-Head, you can't, and yes, Dobby's friend, I'm sure. I have the scars to prove it and the memories to haunt me."

"Hey!" Ron gave an indignant cry at his nickname.

Hermione shrugged innocently.

"Miss Hermione's sandwich is ready!" Winky called.

Hermione went over to the table and took a seat. "Thank you, Winky." She smiled. "How about fixing something up for Dumb and Dumber back there?" She added with a wink.

Winky looked delighted and within a few moments a platter of sandwiches were also on the table.

Harry and Ron took a seat at the table with Hermione, albeit cautiously. They had no idea what she would do to them if they even thought something she didn't like.

"Relax. I won't bite." Hermione grinned.

"But you'll pull a knife on us." Ron argued.

Hermione's grin dimmed a little. "I really am sorry. You can't be too careful when we're on the cusp of war."

"War?" Harry gasped.

Hermione nodded seriously. "Of course. I'm sure even you knew it was coming."

"But the war can't be in Hogwarts." Ron protested. "It's the safest place in the world."

Hermione snorted. "You're foolish if you believe that the war hasn't touched Hogwarts. That it hasn't made soldiers out of some of your classmates."

"Classmates?" Harry frowned.

"Of course. You can't tell me you haven't noticed more and more people suddenly wearing long sleeved tops even in the height of summer." Hermione pointed out.

Thoughts of various people flashed through both Harry and Ron's minds. Nearly all of them Slytherin with a couple of Hufflepuffs and a single Ravenclaw.

"I guess we have noticed." Harry agreed numbly.

"I know it's not a nice thing to think about. Ignorance might be bliss, but it's not safer. By the way, you never did tell me your names."

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry smiled.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron gave a small wave.

"Weasley? You must be one of Ginny's brothers." Hermione mused, taking the last bite of her sandwich.

"You know my sister?" Ron gaped.

"She's my best friend, or the only best friend who isn't at least ten years older than me." Hermione shrugged.

"So cool." Ron breathed.

Hermione smirked. "Look, I've got to go. I'm kinda busy at the moment with the whole trying to win a war thing."

"Wait!" Harry called. "You live in the castle? How come we've never seen you around?"

"I live with my guardians, they live in this castle. I don't come out during the day. I'm usually working." Hermione explained as she left. "See you around, Potter, Weasley."

"Harry!" Ron breathed. "We just met and spoke to _the _Hermione Granger!"

"I wonder who her guardians are." Harry mused.

"No idea. Perhaps it's Dumbledore." Ron suggested.

The two boys finished their sandwiches and headed back up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione sat back in the second office in the quarters. She had taken it over with all her research, leaving Sirius and Remus to share the teacher's office.

She sighed heavily and looked at the list of possible Horcruxes. She had been meeting with Dumbledore fairly regularly to learn more about Tom Riddle, alongside her occulmency lessons with Severus and her combat lessons with Sirius, and it felt as though the Horcruxes could be anywhere!

She knew that Dumbledore had already destroyed the ring and the curse surrounding the ring was killing him slowly. His hand and entire arm was now black and withered. Soon, it would be his body.

Hermione hated the thought that her mentor was dying, but she knew that soon she, Sirius, Remus and Severus would be on their own with no help from him.

With a frustrated growl, Hermione threw her quill down and swept from the room, extinguishing the candles with a flick of her wand, the very wand connected with Voldemort's.

She would try and work out the locations of the Horcruxes in the morning. For now, she would sleep.

Deep within the castle, a platinum blonde haired boy sat in front of a large cabinet. It had taken him an extremely long time to fix but he was finally done. Before he had even found it, someone else had tampered with it and it had taken him all of the year before and the start of this year to fix it.

He sent a bird through and waited. Slowly the door began to open and imposing figures stepped out of it.

"Well Done, Draco. It has taken some time, but you have repaired it. Now, let us complete your mission." The leader, Bellatrix Lestrange, sneered.

* * *

><p>Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)<p> 


End file.
